


The world was wide enough

by Dirtkid123



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: Han and Kylo... father and son... their legacy, and regrets.





	

"Will you help me?" "Yes. anything."  
Han Solo watched as His son held out the accursed light saber. As he contemplated pressing his finger on the switch to ignite it... he sent love and warmth to Leia and Luke... hoping and praying to the stars that they would forgive him for what he was about to do. Finally bringing himself to do the inevitable, he pressed his hand on the light saber, pressing the button for his son. The pain was unbearable, but if it would save some minuscule part of light in his son, then he would do it a thousand times over...

a million memories swam into his vision...   
A newborn baby crying out for the first time... the baby was his and Leias... Chewie and Luke rushed from the cafeteria at the hospital, to the room where their baby nephew was sleeping.

Flash forward a few years and Han sees a 3 year old scampering around the falcon. The young toddler settles down on his Uncle Chewies lap, clumsily braiding his fur.   
Skip ahead to when Ben is 10 years old... Han regrets every time he refused to play with him... instead choosing to work on the falcon. He wishes he was a better father... but most of all, he regretted sending Ben away to Luke's Jedi school. He knew Ben needed his mother and father... he knew how much Ben loved his uncle Chewie... and he knew that Ben was heartbroken when he was forced to leave. Although Ben needed training regarding his use of the Force, he wished he had freed up more time for him... after all, Ben needed his father... not hokey Jedi training.

The day Ben slaughtered His peers was hands down one of the worst days of Hans Life. It even beat being frozen in carbonite!!   
But expressing these regrets wouldn't help the stone faced grieving Leia... and it wouldn't bring Luke back.. Leia and Han began to get into more and more fights... that ended without a resolution.   
After a particularly emotional fight, Han left with Chewie... flying off with the falcon... leaving Leia behind.

27 years went by, without hearing from Luke, Leia, or Ben... but Han never forgot the way their voices sounded... or the love that they shared.   
_____________________________________ Han felt himself fading fast, the life force draining from inside of him. "I'm running out of time, I'm running and my time's up, wise up, eyes up" Smiling through the pain, Han wiped the tears away from Bens cheeks one last time... and fell into the abyss below. As he fell,  
He caught a glimpse of the other side. Dewlanna was on the other side, she stood with his mother on the other side. They were both watching from the other side! Han prayed that Leia would take her time... he would see her on the other side...

KYLOS POV

He knew he shouldn't be mourning... he knew he was supposed to be an emotionless soldier... and yet, When Han Solo aimed for the sky, Kylo couldn't help but whimper in agony as he felt his fathers pain. Han Solo may have been the first one to die, but Kylo was the one who paid for it... He had survived the destruction of Starkiller Base... he survived but He paid for it... Now He is the villain in Rey's legacy... He was too mad and blind to see... He should have known that the world was dark enough without Kylo Ren fighting... 


End file.
